Tavia Murphy
"Some people choose to live the lifestyle of a gangster. But there are some people that are born to be gangsters and have no other choice in life" Abilities Tavia's ability is one in which she can make any drink toxic, just by dipping her finger into it and leaving it there for at least ten seconds. The fatal effects of the toxic drink do not come immediately, but in the form of a gruelling and painful death that takes several weeks. If this poisoning isn't discovered within the first 48 hours of ingestion, however, it is highly unlikely that anyone would able to flush the toxins from their system. Death would be imminent. Biological Profile Appearance This blond Irish girl appears younger than she is with a body figure that appears small and fragile. But her body does have a mature feel to it and has a curvy and slender shape that would put any supermodel to shame, she may only stand at about five foot five inches but the way Tavia acts makes her appear taller. She also has a piercing in her bottom lip and she has a tattoo of an Irish four leaf clover just under her neckline and just above her chest line. She wears jewelery of all kinds but on her right middle finger she wears a ring with the Murphy family seal on it. This ring has been in the Murphy family for generations and its a symbol of the Murphy families power within the criminal underworld. Personal Belongings Switch blade, Iphone 2014 model, small 9mm barrette, Small black and gold hand bag Personality This blond Irish gal is as hard and as rough as they come. Almost the stereotype hard ass bitch with a problem with the world. But with Tavia it’s something much more than a hard ass woman with a switch blade. She is calculating and cunning and will do what it takes to look after herself and her families assets. She likes to party and drink and has been known to take things a little too far sometimes. But underneath all that “Wild Child” exterior lies a strong, confident woman who is sure of her future and her destiny and will stop at nothing to allow that destiny to come to pass. History The daughter of Boston's most powerful crime boss (Joe Murphy). "Tavia" (which is short for Octavia) is the youngest of eight children. Several of her brothers have predeceased her thanks to the fact that Papa Murphy has not hesitated to use his own flesh and blood like pawns on a chessboard. This has affected Tavia in two ways, on the one hand she is happy that she’s next in line to take over the family throne and run Boston the way she thinks it should be run. But on the other hand it has made Tavia feel dishearten and extremely upset with Papa Murphy and she doesn’t like how he has used his own flesh and blood in such a manner. As the daughter of the most powerful crime boss in Boston. Tavia is given certain perks wherever she goes in the city, simple things like getting a table in a fancy restaurant before anyone else. Or getting the latest Iphone for free before it’s even hit the shelves. The kind of things you would expect a celebrity to get and in a sense Tavia is a celebrity in her own right. She hasn’t spend her time sitting around sponging of her father’s wake. She has been out there in the city using her ability to ensure that her family remains in power. Sometimes with her father’s blessing and sometimes without. This young godfather in the making has made a reputation out of nothing and that reputation is quickly becoming more respected that her own fathers. Tavia’s father has been making rather costly mistakes just recently; mistakes that have seen his creditability and his reputation go downhill rather quickly. All over the country especially in Boston, these mistakes have not only cost Joe some respect and reputation. But it has also cost the family some power and their powerbase is slowly crumbling like the Roman Empire. However it has long been suspected that the time will come when Tavia-- Joe's only daughter and by far his favourite child-- will take over his position as kingpin of the Boston mafia and restore its once strong and firm grip of power not only in Boston but in the rest of the country. Recent Events: Papa Murphy's rain on the throne of Boston's underworld has fallen. A rival gang ambushed him while at Tavia's sham wedding and put a bulliet in his brain pan. With his death Tavia has now taken over the crime family and now intends to not only avenge his death but to restore the family to its former glory. But before she goes on the war path and begins her mission of destiny. There are still a few loose ends to tie up left over from her Farthers rain on the throne. As soon as they are done and dealt with, blood will be split upon the streets of New York and war for control of the criminal underworld will begin. Trivia Allies Donovan Murphy (Uncle) Zoe Devlin (Trusted Lt/Best Friend Enemies Bronx Rocks (The man that killed her farther and criminal rival) Time Line February 8, 2014 The Wedding Crashers -Active- A crime crew of the seedy streets of New York head up to Boston to take out a rival crime boss who ordered a hit that when wrong upon their fearless leader Bronx Rock. But the day they plan on getting some paid back is the day of the crime boss's only daugther's wedding, however the bride has her own scores to settle with her father and the shit hits the fan in more ways than one. Category:Characters Category:Criminal Syndicates